101 Reasons Why Ginny Never Buys Harry a Gift
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Hermione questiona Harry sobre os natais em que Gina nunca lhe deu um presente!


Hermione questiona Harry sobre os natais em que Gina nunca lhe deu um presente!

**101 Reasons Why Ginny Never Buys Harry a Gift, **_**by HermioneCrookshanks919**_

Era manhã de natal. Harry havia acabado de acordar de uma longa noite de sono devido a uma estranha dor no peito, mas ele não se importava. Isso só significava que ele veria a perfeição dele (Denominada Gina) um dia mais cedo. Ele foi para o Salão Comunal e esperou, mas não por muito tempo. Logo ele ouviu passos e viu a sombra de quem só podia ser descrita como um anjo e amiga, que ele conhecia a muito tempo... isso foi até a pessoa aparecer na luz e ele se deu conta de que era apenas Hermione. Dizendo bom dia pra ela, Harry se voltou novamente para a escada, esperando pela pessoa que o conhecia verdadeiramente. Ele continuou assim até que foi rudemente interrompido.

"Harry," Hermione disse, se aproximando dele. "Eu estou temporariamente como eu mesma, e a minha maior preocupação não é causar ciúmes no Rony, então eu não posso evitar se não imaginar... O que você vê na Gina?"

Harry simplesmente respondeu, "Ela me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo."

Hermione jogou as mãos no ar. "Ela não te conhece! Ela nem mesmo consegue comprar presentes de natal pra você!"

Harry parou de olhar para a escada e se virou para ela. "Gina me dá um presente todo ano!"

O queixo de Hermione caiu e ela não pode evitar, se não responder com sarcasmo. "Ela dá? E quanto ao primeiro e o segundo ano?"

"Não seja ridícula," Harry reprimiu Hermione.

"Eu? Ridícula?" Hermione parecia ofendida. "Aquela garota… aquela… aquela… _coisa_… aquele _robô_... ela nunca te deu _nada_... ela te conhece tão pouco que ela nem mesmo consegue te comprar um presente!"

"Se acalma, Hermione," Harry disse a ela numa voz calma. "Apenas se sente naquela cadeira vermelha—"

"— que a Gina não pode sentar por que se choca com a cor do cabelo dela," Hermione murmurou enquanto se sentava no braço da cadeira. Harry a encarou e Hermione rolou os olhos. "Certo, certo, eu esqueci. Gina tão tem defeitos."

Harry sorriu. "Pelo menos nenhum que eu consiga ver. De qualquer forma, sente-se e relaxe, que eu vou lhe dizer porque a Gina nunca me deu um presente de natal e/ou porque ela nunca precisou me dar um de qualquer forma".

"Oh, isso deve ser interessante," Hermione disse em um tom duvidoso e sarcástico.

"Agora, vamos começar com o primeiro ano," Harry continuou, com um brilho no olhar. "Eu tinha onze anos, e ela apenas dez, e ainda assim eu sabia, enquanto eu a deixava para trás, para me aventurar pelo mundo, que ela era a garota certa pra mim. A forma como o cabelo dela balançava ao vento enquanto ela olhava o trem partir. O modo como as sardas dela faziam com que ela parecesse que estava com câncer. O jeito como ela batia o pé importunamente e chorava por que ainda não podia ir para Hogwarts. Esses eram os sinais de que ela foi feita pra mim."

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo," Hermione exclamou, olhando para Harry com incredulidade.

"Shh," Harry a instruiu, enquanto continuava com a sua história. "Agora, Gina não podia me comprar um presente porque ela estava muito afim de mim. Ela estava tão apaixonada pelo o quão maravilhoso e incrível eu era, ou melhor, sou, que ela estava em choque durante todo o natal e não conseguiu me achar um presente. Mas isso estava perfeitamente ok. Por que, vê-la na estação... aquilo foi o bastante para compensar o presente que eu nunca recebi".

Hermione encarava Harry pasma. Finalmente ela foi capaz de falar, "Certo. Se incomoda em explicar o segundo ano.?

"Com prazer," Harry sorriu. "Nessa época, Gina já tinha superado o choque inicial. Ela tinha compreendido, aos onze anos, que eu era sua alma gêmea. E honestamente, quem podia culpá-la? Então ela passou todo o verão babando com o pensamento em mim. Mas infelizmente, logo quando ela entrou para seu primeiro ano, ela foi possuída pelo Satã."

"Você não quer dizer, Riddle?" Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha para Harry.

"Dá no mesmo," Harry deu de ombros. "De qualquer forma, ela foi possuída pelo Satã, e essa foi a razão pela qual ela não me deu um presente."

"Deixa eu ver se entendi direito," Hermione disse levantando uma mão. "Ela não pode te dar um presente porque foi possuída pelo Satã?"

"Exatamente," Harry sorriu.

"O Satã é moralmente contra presentes?" Hermione perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento, considerando o argumento. "Sim," ele finalmente disse, decisivamente.

"Uh huh," Hermione respondeu, colocando a mão no queixo, ponderando. "Harry, antes da gente continuar, eu tenho uma pergunta."

"Sim?"

"Por que diabos você quer sair com alguém que foi possuída por Voldemort?"

"Porque ai nós teríamos algo em comum."

Hermione pareceu confusa. "Er, Harry... você só possuído por Voldemort uma vez… e foi por mais ou menos uns dez segundos. Não conta exatamente."

"Mas Voldemort quer me matar," Harry explicou, como se isso fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

Hermione fez todo o esforço ao seu alcance para não pular nele e matá-lo por burrice. "Então você quer sair com a Gina porque ela foi possuída pelo cara que quer te matar?"

"Exatamente."

Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gemeu, "Vamos seguir para sua explicação sobre o terceiro ano."

Harry ganhou um olhar distante. "Aquele foi um ótimo ano... Ela trouxe Sírius pra mim."

Hermione quis cuspir uma bebida, mas se deu conta de que não tomava nenhuma, então ela gritou. "O quê? Explique! _Agora_!

Harry sorriu. "Ela desejou isso pra mim. Gina sabia que ele era meu padrinho e também sabia que ele era um bom homem, então ela desejou que ele fugisse e viesse até mim. Ela até fez com que Pedro ficasse vivo e estivesse na foto."

Hermione se beliscou depois da explicação. "Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você não só acredita que a Gina sabia quem era seu padrinho, como também que ele não era mal, mas acredita que _por causa_ dela, ele fugiu?"

Harry suspirou. "Ela fez mais do que isso Hermione, muito mais. Você entende, eu não sabia que ela fez isso até que me tornei sua posse – digo, seu namorado. O presente dela pra mim naquele foi ano, foi a cara envergonhada quando ela sorriu pra mim por tê-la salvado. Era isso que eu usava para derrotar os Dementadores."

Hermione bateu na própria testa. "Harry, não, não foi."

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu e ele fez uma pausa. "Bem... deveria ter sido."

Hermione nem ao menos tentou argumentar dessa vez e continuou. "E sobre o quarto ano?"

"Quarto ano... oh quarto ano..." Harry suspirou. "Bom, antes de tudo, Gina não precisava me comprar um presente. Apenas vê-la no Baile de Inverno... eu lembro como fiquei de queixo caído ao vê-la descendo as escadas e como fiquei com ciúmes quando ela saiu nos braços do Kru... digo, Neville. _Neville_. Eu a observei a noite toda. Apenas vê-la… fez meu ano."

Hermione ficou com falta de ar. "Seu queixo caiu quando você me viu!" ela exclamou. "E você estava muito ocupado olhando para aquela mocréia... digo, Cho, pra notar a Gina!"

"Espera, tem mais!" Harry exclamou, sentindo que estava sendo encurralado. Ele pausou por um momento inventando uma história. "Ela foi a razão pela qual eu sobrevivi!" Harry gritou de repente, obviamente orgulhoso.

"Perdão?" Hermione urrou.

"Sim!" Harry exclamou. "Foi por causa dela que eu passei pelo Dragão e pelos Sereianos e porque eu sabia todos aqueles feitiços que me salvaram. Ela até me ensinou o _accio_, o que me permitiu escapar das garras de Voldemort."

Hermione sentiu suas mãos se fecharem em um punho. "Certo. Eu não fiz nada, fiz?"

Harry olhou pra ela confuso. "Você estava em Hogwarts nesse ano?"

"É melhor você prosseguir para o quinto ano," Hermione disse entre dentes, "Porque eu estou para te azarar com um daqueles feitiços que eu nunca te ensinei."

"Oh, quinto ano…"

Hermione o interrompeu: "Harry, você não é o Dumbledore."

Harry franziu o cenho. "Não sou?"

"Não."

"Certo. De qualquer forma, quando Gina gritou comigo como ninguém faria, sabendo quem eu era e o que eu estava sentindo, já que constantemente eu conversava com ela sobre quase tudo, e mostrando para todos que ela era minha melhor amiga, foi o seu presente para mim. Ela era a voz na minha cabeça me dizendo o que era certo e o que era errado, me dando conselhos maravilhosos. Ela até me ajudou a perceber que eu e Cho não daríamos certo".

Hermione o cortou, claramente sendo sarcástica. "Deixe-me adivinhar, ela desejou isso também?"

Harry sorriu. "Ta vendo Hermione, até você sabia! Eu diria que você é a bruxa mais inteligente... mas Gina já possui esse título, junto com muitos outros. De qualquer forma, tiveram os maus pedaços. Ela quase me matou do coração mais tarde naquele ano, quando ela ficou ferida no Departamento de Mistérios".

Hermione pulou da cadeira. "Harry, Neville me disse o que aconteceu e em nenhum momento ele disse que você parecia preocupado com a Gina. Na verdade, você nem ao menos a mencionou. Você estava preocupado _comigo_! Pare de substituir a minha cara pela dela".

Harry franziu o cenho e pareceu que não tinha certeza do que dizer, mas então replicou, "Eu posso ter pensado nisso naquele momento e no ano seguinte. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, ela estava acima de Sírius e da minha sobrevivência.

Hermione franziu o cenho. "Eu quase tenho medo de perguntar, mas e no ano passado?"

Harry deu um suspiro satisfeito. "Sexto ano foi... maravilhoso."

"Maravilhoso?" Hermione repetiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "E quanto as nossas brigas constantes?"

"Nós brigamos?"

"E Dumbledore morrendo?" Hermione continuou, ignorando a ignorância dele.

Harry pareceu confuso. "Quando Dumbledore morreu?"

"Oh, apenas continue," Hermione gemeu. "Antes que eu te mate."

"Foi o monstro," Harry suspirou.

"Monstro?" Hermione olhou pra ele duvidosa.

"Perdão! Monstro não! NÃO HAVIA NENHUM MONSTRO!" Harry exclamou freneticamente. "Amor, eu quis dizer amor!"

"Amor?" Hermione perguntou sem se convencer.

"Sim, amor!" Harry repetiu. "O amor que ela inseriu no meu peito, digo, que ela me deu. Isso era tudo o que eu precisava. O seu amor é a razão pela qual eu continuo seguindo por todos esses anos. Porque eu nasci para amá-la."

"E quanto a Voldemort?" Hermione interrogou.

"Quem?"

"O homem que é razão por você ter algo em comum com a Gina," ela respondeu com azedume.

"Oh, certo... ele. O que tem ele?"

Hermione respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar. "Não é um dos seus propósitos na vida matar Voldemort?"

"Não se ele me impedir de passar o tempo com a Princesa Gininha."

"Princesa Gininha?" Hermione repetiu, enjoada.

"Foi assim que ela me disse para chamá-la..." Harry respondeu. "Eu acho que é perfeito pra ela. Porque ela é minha princesinha." Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo e dirigiu sua atenção de volta a Hermione, confusão espalhada por todo seu rosto. "Sério, onde é que ta o Dumbledore?"

Hermione franziu o cenho e preferiu ignorá-lo por agora. Ela sabia que se não o fizesse, ela o mataria. E mesmo que isso fosse acabar com a dor de cabeça dela, alguém ainda tinha que acabar com Voldemort. "Ela comprou algo pra você esse ano?" ela finalmente perguntou a Harry.

Harry sorriu. "Ela me comprou algo muito bom esse ano!"

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram em choque. "Ela realmente te comprou algo... COMPROU?"

Harry suspirou. "Sim Hermione, você é surda?"

Houve um silêncio antes de Hermione falar. "Então?"

"Então o quê?"

Hermione gritou, "O que ela te comprou?"

Harry sorriu. "Ela me comprou-" Harry então apontou para seu pescoço e ela notou um colar, os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Oh querido... isso não é o que eu penso que é, é?"

Harry sorriu. "Ela até escreveu uma nota especial atrás."

Hermione ficou em pé atrás dele e olhou para a parte de dentro. _'Essa cadela é propriedade de Ginevra Weasley.'_

Hermione fechou os olhos. "Raiva é ruim," ela sussurrou para si mesma. "Matar pessoas não é uma boa idéia. Pensamentos felizes. Gina morrendo. _Pensamentos felizes_. Ela respirou fundo e estampou um sorriso na face. "Você não viu meu presente ainda, viu?" ela perguntou a Harry.

"O que, esse lixo?" Harry perguntou a ela, segurando uma coleção sobre a História completa do Quadribol e outra detalhando cada movimento que um Capitão deveria saber. "Eu estou planejando em dar isso a Gina, assim ela pode colocar no trono dela e sentar acima de todos, onde minha princesinha merece sempre estar."

"Eu gastei metade das minhas economias nesses livros," Hermione disse nervosa. "E demorou quase seis anos para achar todos eles."

"Interessante," Harry replicou sem prestar muita atenção, pela escada, descia a sua... e única... Gina.

Harry podia não estar prestando atenção, mas Hermione não havia terminado.

"Eu te conheço! Você não pode simplesmente dá-los a ela! Eu te dou um presente todo ano. TODO ANO! Isso não significa nada pra você?"

Harry simplesmente gritou, "Gina!" Enquanto ela continuava sua entrada lenta e dramática a cada degrau. Algumas horas depois ela chegou ao último, Harry logo foi atrás de desenrolar o tapete vermelho e tratou de mudar a cor da cadeira que Hermione esteve sentada, para que não se chocasse com o cabelo de Gina. Gina estava em silêncio o tempo todo e Hermione parecia que ia esfaquear algo... ou melhor, alguém.

Finalmente, depois de uns bons dez minutos, Gina chegou na cadeira e bateu na cabeça de Harry antes de dizer, "Vassalo, aproxime-se com seu presente."

Harry se aproximou com um imenso sorriso na face. Ele trouxe os braços das costas e os estendeu pra ela. "Meu presente pra você," ele disse com emoção, "é amor. Eu amo você."

Gina o encarou. Sua cara não demonstrava emoção alguma. Então ela soltou uma pequena risada.

"Sério. O que você me comprou?"

Harry pareceu confuso. "Eu te amo. Esse é o meu presente pra você."

"Perdão," Gina disse zangada, o cutucando no ombro. "Eu não acho que isso se encontra em Hogsmead. Eu quero algo material. Eu sou completamente materialista."

"Mas... mas eu te amo!" O lábio de Harry tremeu como se ele tivesse quatro anos.

Gina rolou os olhos. "Qualquer coisa abaixo de diamantes não é o bastante. Se você realmente me amasse, você gastaria metade do dinheiro na sua conta me comprando algo."

"Mas eu estou guardando para a nossa família," Harry replicou.

"Família?" Gina debochou. "Por que diabos eu teria filhos? Não só iria arruinar minha figura maravilhosa, mas também você teria que dedicar atenção a mais alguém."

Hermione assistiu a essa cena, sua raiva crescendo. Fumaça estava quase saindo pelas orelhas dela... espere o segundo... ok... agora realmente havia fumaça saindo das orelhas dela. Como Gina Weasley se atrevia a ser tão... tão... tão como Gina!? Hermione sentiu sua mão se fechar em torno de sua varinha inconscientemente e tirá-la do bolso.

Gina não notou isso, então continuou. "Que tal você me dá metade da sua conta bancária, isso deve servir." A próxima coisa que ela viu foi o braço da cadeira onde estava sentada pegando fogo. Pulando, ela olhou ao redor e viu Hermione apontando sua varinha para ela. Gina riu. "Hermione? Eu pensei que você estava com o Rony. Você não pode me vencer então eu sugiro que você vá se agarrar com ele enquanto pode."

Hermione sorriu com malícia. "Você vai engolir essas palavras."

Gina pareceu entediada. "Você não me deixa outra escolha... eu vou ter que usar AQUELE feitiço!" sacudindo sua varinha dramaticamente e fazendo a Macarena ela gritou. "FEITIÇO SUPREMO PRA REBATER BICHO PAPÃO!"

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha quando nada aconteceu. Gina caiu de joelhos. "Eu não entendo... como isso pode acontecer? Ela deve ser imune... impossível…"

"Talvez seja porque você nunca USOU isso antes," Hermione deu um sorrisinho.

"Mas a autora disse que eu já usei isso milhões de vezes!" Gina chorou.

"Certo," Hermione disse. "Quando nós vimos você usar esse feitiço? Quando nós vimos você usar QUALQUER feitiço?" Gina continuou em silêncio. "Meu ponto exatamente, Harry..." Hermione virou-se para Harry e apontou para Gina. "Ela é um aborto!"

"Eu não sou!" Gina gritou. "Eu sou a Princesa Gininha, soberana de toda a magia! CURVE-SE DIANTE DE MIM!" Gina bateu o pé. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Uh huh… certo."

"CURVE-SE DIANTE DE MIM!" Gina comandou e ergueu a sua varinha logo depois a trazendo para baixo, como se estivesse curvando as costas de Hermione. Exceto que a postura de Hermione continuou intacta.

"Como eu estava dizendo," Hermione sorriu para Harry. "Então, como se sente sabendo que ela mentiu pra você esse tempo todo?"

Harry se virou, escondendo o rosto das duas. Quando ele retornou de frente pra elas, a expressão dele chocou Hermione ainda mais. "Gina, você não devia! Esse é o melhor presente de natal DE TODOS!" ele então correu para ela e começou a devorar sua face de uma forma apaixonada e romântica, nada parecido com um monstro, _não mesmo_. Hermione ficou lá, congelada, incapaz de acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e gritou.

**Hermione acordou e imediatamente se sentou. Olhando ao redor do quarto ela suspirou. "Foi só um sonho..." Colocando seu robe, ela desceu as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal e ficou surpresa se ver Harry parado, olhando para a escada. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele parecia da mesma forma em seu sonho. Continuando seu caminho, Hermione ficou feliz em ver que Harry sorria para ela.******

**"Feliz natal, Hermione!" Ele então tirou detrás das costas um presente. Sorrindo em retornou, Hermione pegou o presente e incapaz de se controlar, ela o abraçou. ******

**"Harry, por favor, me diz que você reconhece que a Gina nunca te deu um presente e que você não acha que a presença dela já é um presente em si!"******

**Harry a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou dele, sendo assim capaz de olhá-la. "Gina não me comprou nada, mas por que ela deveria? Ela é só a irmãzinha do Rony. Não é como se nós estivéssemos saindo ou algo do tipo." E então por alguma razão, Hermione nunca se sentiu mais feliz em toda a sua vida. **

Fin

**N.A.:** Aeeew… espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu simplesmente amei essa fic... Nunca ri tanto... Beijão p/ mana Pink que me recomendou essa belezura de fic o/  
Engraçado também são os comentários dos leitores 'revoltados' com a persona da Gina na fic... depois vou ver se pego os melhores p/ colocar aqui... D, Beijão p/ vcs pessoal, saudações H²!!! 


End file.
